Attack of the Pwns
Attack of the Pwns is the finale for Season 1. This episode was created using computer animation, special effects and flash animation which was made by the crew of Dick Figures. Plot Red and Blue create a war over a frozen burrito left in the fridge using space crafts, spaceships and the galactic armada. While trying to battle Red, Blue crashed into one of the satellites. After Red says to himself "Feel like I should pull up", he crashes too. While inside the sattelite they fight using lightsabers until they enter a small pod and launch themselves away from the station and towrds the sun. Red knocks Blue to the ground and threatens to kill him. Blue convinces Red to stop and save each other before crashing into the sun. Soon their jetpacks run out of solar energy because of the loss of the sun, but Red continues with gas from the bean burrito. Blue regrets that he going to die if no one helps him. YouTube Description Space... the season finale frontier... where the forces of evil (Blue) battle the forces of evil-er (Red) for dominion over the galaxy or a frozen burrito or whatever. Dick Figures was created by Ed Skudder, who wrote, directed and voiced the episode along with Zack Keller. Transcript (The Dick Figures title card shows, then zooms in on the moon and Blue's and Red's armies.) Blue: Emperor Red, you fool. You are outnumbered, the Crimson Empire will surely fall. And why the fuck did you eat the last burrito? Red: It was for both of us! Besides, the Cerulean Alliance's days are numbered, and that number is zero. Blue: Hmm... Red: Because today you die! (The Crimson Armada and the Cerulean Forces attack each other.) Blue: That was the only thing in the fridge, you know I love frozen burritos! Red: You know I love pissing you off! (Auto-pilot ships are shooting at each other and a giant ship firs at both, Zooms in on the ship.) Raccoon: I have no idea what's going on. (The Crimson Empire suddenly appears.) Red: Ohoooo Yeah! Blue: Ahhh Shit! (Blue summons the Cerulean Forces. The Crimson Armada and the Cerulean Forces continue to shoot at each other.) Blue: I'm gonna kill you and then I'm gonna eat you because I'm f*cking hungry! Red: (Laughs) All your little spaceshits are dead! (Red chases Blue and shoots down his engine.) Blue: Oh Fuck! (Blue crashes into the space station.) Red: I feel like I should pull up. (Red crashes into the space station as well. Red and Blue escape their pods and pull out lightsabers and fight to the death. They enter a small pod and launch themselves away from the station and towrds the sun. Red knocks Blue to the ground.) Red: Any last words, chode? Blue: It had my name on it. Red: Only if your name is Señor Delicious! Blue: Look, we could keep arguing about this and die a horrible fiery death in the sun, or we could escape in those jetpacks over there. (Red looks at the jetpacks.) Blue: Just sayin' (Red makes a decision.) Red: Ah goddammit fine! Blue: Whew. (They escape before crashing into the sun and the sun explodes. They start flying through space. Red sings happily along the way.) Red: ♪If you like pina coladas♪ Blue: Huh... Red: ♪And getting caught in the rain♪ Blue: Shut up! Red: ♪Doo doo doo doo doo doo yoga♪ Blue: Shut up! Red: ♪Bumbnmbm Michael Caine♪ Blue: Shut UP!!! (They start slowing down) Blue: AAAAAAND we're out of gas. (They stop moving.) Red: NOT ME! (Red starts farting, pushing himself forward.) Red: Beeeeeean Burritooooooo! Blue: Well, guess I'm gonna die out here. (Episode ends) Trivia *This episode name comes from a Star Wars episode, Attack of the Clones. *The whole episode is a spoof of Star Wars. *This is currently the best and most popular episode due to how well it was made, meaning that this episode is a cult classic to all Mondo Media fans. *The epic space battle with Red and Blue's ships and clones is a reference to a battle scene in "Osmosis Jones" *This episode maybe part of the Expansion Pack along with Role Playas. *We learn arguments get out of hand pretty easily between Red and Blue. *Blue appears to be Luke Skywalker, and Red appears to be Emperor Palpatine. However, Emperor Palpatine had the Imperal Shuttle (Blue's ship) and Luke Skywalker had the X-wing (Red's ship). But in this episode, Palpatine has the X-wing, and Skywalker has the Imperial Shuttle, when it should be Palpatine having the Imperial Shuttle and Skywalker having the X-wing. *The song the Red sang is an 80's hit song called "pina coladas" Credits * Written and Directed by: Ed Skudder & Zack Keller * Co-Writers: Roque Ballesteros, David Winn, Nancy M. Pimental, Warren Graff, Mark Zaslove, Kyle Balda & Jeffrey Biancalana * Edited by: Zack Keller ANIMATION PRODUCTION: * Produced by Six Point Harness & Ghostbot, Inc. * Storyboards: Jeffrey Biancalana, Warren Graff, Nancy M. Pimental, David Winn, Roque Ballesteros * Assistant of Storyboards: Mark Zaslove * Supervising Character Layout Artists: Ed Skudder, Roque Ballesteros * Character Layout & Animation: Marius Alecse, John Dusenberry, Nick Butera, Dan Forgione, Brock Gallagher, Adam Rosette, Lyla Warren, Alan Lau, Brad Rau, David Winn, Jeffrey Biancalana, Kenn Navarro, Erika Worthylake, Michael Fromknecht, Sam Chi, Igor Mederios, Sarah Forrester, Pascal Campion, Andrew "Big Show" Blodgett, Justin Lee, Spence Robinson, Dick Hill, Jared McPhee * CGI Animation: Kyle Balda * Clean-Up Artist: Kris L. Toscanini * Background: Bradley J. Gake * Animatic Editor: Zack Keller * Scene Assembly/Digital Producer: Doug Little MUSIC & SOUND: * Musical Score Composed by: Nick Keller * Voices: Ed Skudder & Zack Keller * Sound Designer: Zack Keller & Jim Lively * Sound Mixing & Foley: Nick Ainsworth & Ronni Brown MONDO MEDIA: * Web Producer: Cliff Malloy * Content Manager: Zdravomir "Z" Staykov * Accountant: Kris Fragomeni * Creative Consultant: Dean MacDonald Reccuring Gags Singing Autotuned/Unautotuned Red sings while escaping on his jetpack. Red Floating Red, along with Blue, float through space in with their jetpacks. Episode Ending The word "DICK FIGURES" appears with the "Is replaced by light sabers. Afterwards the musical score composed by Nick Keller while credits roll in the background. The Last Line Being Cut None. Video thumb|500px|right|SEASON ONE FINALE Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes